See You Again
by Kaiyote
Summary: Taito. One of the digidestinds dies and another is depressed and sad because of it. Will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who review!!!  
  
  
**Notes:** This will all be in Tai's POV or Point of View. Some of it is journal entries, flash backs, and the present. This is also going to be Slash or Yaoi. It'll be a Taito.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He had died long ago. Not really a long time ago, but with each second and minute that passed it felt like an eternity to me. I remember the day he died, and the funeral. Everything after that is a blur though.   
  
Every one had cried at the funeral. I remember it clearly, as if it were yesterday. It might of been yesterday. Everything just started getting blurry in my mind, so I'm not sure. Anyways back to the funeral.   
  
It had been raining that day. As if the heavens were crying too, weeping for the great loss, just like everyone there. There was many people there, most I knew, others I didn't. But all were the same, they all were crying. They were crying for a loss of a great friend or something more than that. There were dark blue and red roses there too. The red ones to symbolize love, I had brought the blue ones. It reminded me of his crest.   
  
The music playing was beautiful. It was soft and soothing. He would have liked it. I was supposed to say a few words, but I was crying to much. Sora had to eventually go up for me. Maybe it was Kari, she led me out when I started crying, rather sobbing histerically, too loud. By the time the funerl service part was over the sun clouds were glooming, but no rain. If there was any it was just a light sprinkle.   
  
I have to go now, I wish there were some way to right more, but there isn't time now. I think someones coming, and I'm supposed to be asleep.   
  
Just one more thing though, I'll never forget him. Never. I'll never forget Yamato Ishida. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay this is only the first part. Next part is gonna be a flashback about how Matt died, kay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who review!!!  
  
  
**Notes:** Some of it is journal entries, flash backs, and the present. This is also going to be Slash or Yaoi. It'll be a Taito. **This chapter is a flashback** **This chapter is a flashback** **This chapter is a flashback** did that get your attention?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Matt had been running, fast, to get to the park to meet with Tai. They had been seeing each other for a week now. Matt couldn't believe it, how some one he truly loved could be right in front of him. But right now he had to concentrate on running, he did not want to be late. They were supposed to meet at a bench behind the lake, behind some bushes too.   
  
Tai, was already there. He was infact an hour early, but he had been playing soccer. He couldn't wait for Matt to get their. Everything was going perfect. A rustling sound was heard nearby, but Tai tuned it out. Thinking it was nothing. Standing up, Tai started walking around. The sun was setting already and it looked beautiful. But Tai could hear a warning in his heart, as if something would go wrong. ignoring that to Tai jump when something leapt out of a bush at him.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Tai screamed as no one other than Matt tackled him to the ground. Matt started laughing and Tai just sat there too. Finally Tai gave in and started laughing too. They didn't hear anything over the sound of their laughter.   
  
Suddenly Matt was grabebd roughly, shrieking loudley. Tai, who had his eyes closed, stared at Matt. Then screamed also. A big rough looking man was holding Matt.   
  
"Gimmie your wallets," the rough guy barked out.   
  
Matt who took this advatage as the man wasn't looking at him, kneed him and grabbed Tai's hand and ran. They both ran fast as the guy yelled and ran up to get them. By now it was dark and the only light was pale moonlight and flourescent lights. Matt and Tai managed to fall twice altogether, but got right back up.   
  
By that time the large and rough looking man had almost caught up with them. In the dark Matt and Tai eventually got sepperated. Thinking they were together. The rough man, having bad night vision followed the only one he could see. Matt.   
  
After not hearing more footsteps around him tai stopped and glanced around quickly. He didn't see Matt or that 'man' anywhere. Fearfully, against his better judgement Tai called out softly, "Ma-Matt?"   
  
Matt was running hard too, fully aware that he had been sepperated from Tai. And that the 'man' was chasing him. He couldn't really see anything in front of him, except for the trees. Which were slightly darker that the color everything else was. Unfortunately he didn't see a root sticking out from the ground. Until he was flying in the air. Only to land in a heep at the base of a tree where he fell.   
  
The 'man' laughed as he saw Matt fly through the air and land near the tree. Matt on the otherhand was not so happy. He had managed to hit the tree wiht his back, and could barely get up. As he did slowly get up the 'man' pounced on him.   
  
"Hahaha," the man spat in Matts face, "You really think you could get away from me? Did you? Well now you wont be able to even live anymore!" As the man said that he bradished a sharp looking knife. He kicked Matt once, making sure he wouldn't be able to scream **that** much from lack of air.   
  
Matt struggled but it was no use. His shoulder hurt; along with his head, back, and ribs. Plus he could barely breath. He emitted a chocked scream as the man stabbed him over and over again. Suddenly the man realized what he had done and backed off slowly, then turned and flat out ran.   
  
With probably the last amount of strength he had, he shrieked, **"Tai!!! God help,"**. Matt held on though hoping to see Tai come running at him. He lay there, on the ground, blood pooling around him mixing with tears.   
  
Tai started running toward the left of him when he heard the most tearifing thing he thought he could ever hear. Matt's pain filled voice screaming for him. He ran hard and fast, jumping over any object on the ground. He slipped though, falling to the ground. He picked himself up, and looked at his hands they looked like they were stained red.   
  
Matt saw something come by him and fall. "Tai," he said again. Groaning as he did so. He could tell his very life was slipping away, second by second. Then Matt saw Tai come running at him. "Oh, god Matt," Tai sobbed, "What happened?"   
  
"Knife...blood...Tai...I...tell...you," were all the words Matt could get out as he started choking on his own blood.   
  
"What?" Tai sobbing louder.   
  
"Tai...have...leave...now...sorry...love you," Matt voice faded out.   
  
"Matt? **Matt?**" Tai shouted. Hugging Matt close to his chest. That's when everything started coming together for Tai, who was in to much of a shock to notice it before.   
  
'Oh god, no, no, no. The man he and he had a knife and Matt and all the blood, And oh god Matt's got, oh god...' Tai thought. For right now while Tai held Matt, Tai's head was resting on Matt chest. Becoming sticky with Matt blood, his life fource. Tai hadn't noticed that though. All Tai noticed was that Matt wasn't choking anymore, and that Matt didn't have a pulse either. Tai's tears were turning red, and the blood was mixing with his tears.   
  
Tai started shaking. And started sobbing. His clothes were starting to get stiff. He had to go get some one. But he, he couldn't leave Matt there. Then he remembered something. Matt had a cellphone. They had completely forgotten about it. Slowly Tai reached into Matt's baggy pockets, pulling out a cellphone. He pressed the button that looked like 'ON'. Instantly he heard a tone-dial-thing.   
  
He dialed the first number he could think of which was the police.   
  
"Hello?" said a voice, as the phone stopped ringing.   
  
"This this is Tai Kamiya, I I my friend and he and he," Tai started shaking then.   
  
"What is it son?" asked the voice again.   
  
"My friend someone, someone. He's dead and were in the Blahness Park, by the lake there," Tai said again.   
  
"We'll be there right away? Okay? Is there anything else you can tell else where you are?" the person asked again.   
  
"N-no," Tai said.   
  
"Alright," the voice said. Tai hung up. Tai was shaking again and couldn't stop. The world started fading black, as sirens could be heard in the distance.   
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Aiight? How was that? Good, bad, horrible? Tell me in your review please, please please review. I couldn't think of a name for the park so it can be called blahness. The next part will either be a Tai's POV/journal or another flashback.   
  
**Laterz**  
**- insane lunacy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who review!!!  
  
  
**Notes:** Some of it is journal entries, flash backs, and the present. This is also going to be Slash or Yaoi. It'll be a Taito. **This chapter is a flashback** **This chapter is a flashback** **This chapter is a flashback** did that get your attention?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Tai, Tai, Tai!" someone started shaking him.   
  
"Huh?" Tai asked. His eyes hurt and so did his head. The bright light in the room his was in didn't help either. Tai slowly looked around. White, white, white. Everything was white. 'Is this a...hospitl?' he asked himself. Suddenly the events from last night came rushing in on him.   
  
A man. Running. Matt. Knife. Matt's scream. Blood. I love you. Tears. Black.   
  
"Matt!" Tai shouted struggle to sit up.   
  
"Tai, Tai. Calm down, okay?" asked his little sister Kari.   
  
"Kari, what what happened?" Tai asked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Kari sighed. "There was a call at our house at 12:30 AM. Some one from the police or some department. They said if I knew a Taichi Kamiya. I said yes, that you were my older brother. They said for me to bring mom and dad down to the hospitol. They they didn't say anything else."   
  
"What happened to Matt?" Tai asked fearfully.   
  
"Matt, I I don't know. I don't know," Kari said as TK and the rest of the digidestinds came in the room.   
  
Tai looked at TK. Tk's face was stained with tear marks.   
  
"Tk, where's where's Matt?" Tai asked, fearign he already knew the answer.   
  
Tk broke into tears, and mumbled something about Matt dead.   
  
A doctor and police officer came in at that second. Telling everyone, except Tai, to leave.   
  
"Taichi," the police officer asked.   
  
"Call me Tai," Tai mumbled.   
  
"Okay, Tai. What do you know about the murder of Yamato Ishida?" the police officer asked.   
  
"I don't think we should ask him this now," argued the doctor to the police officer.   
  
"We have to find the murderer. Some one else could be hurt," the police officer hissed back.   
  
Tai couldn't hear either of them though. The only words he heard were, 'Matt's dead, Matt's dead. All your fault, all you fault.' He kept rocking back and forth. Repeating the words over and over again.   
  
"Leave! Now!" the doctor said shooing the police officer out. "Tai, Tai? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked. All Tai did was kept shaking. 'Oh, I was afraid this would happen. It's so sad it has to happen to someone this young,' the doctor thought, shaking his head. He hit the 'Nurses Button', calling into the michrophone. "Nurse, Taichi Kamiya is not responding to me. I think we're going to have to move this one into my ward," the doctor said.   
  
"We'll be there in a minute," the nurse responded, "Which ward would that be again?"   
  
"You know," the doctor sighed, "Psychiatric's"  
  
"Oh," the nurse said.  
  
By the time the nurses got there, Tai was thrashing and tellign them to "Fuck off." They finally managed to sedate him. Whelling him to a whole nother ward.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** The next chapter will by Journal entry and/or Tai's POV. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
**Byez and laterz**  
**-Insane Lunacy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. I don't own O-Town's song See You Again either.   
  
  
**Notes:** Some of it is journal entries, flash backs, and the present. This is also going to be Slash or Yaoi. It'll be a Taito. It's sorta more implied slash, I guess. No actual kissing or anthing. Maybe ^_^. The first paragraph in this chapter is going to be a journal entry. No Tai's POV except for journal entry. Thanks to all who review!!! Oh, and BTW this will have O-Towns song See You Again, featured on the soundtrack Longshot.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You see now. That's what happened. He left me. HE LEFT ME. I hate him for that. He couldn't have tried harder to live? But I love him. I love him with all my heart. I really do. I hear footsteps coming, again. *sigh*. I have to write this really quickly. I'm not sure how I got here. But I woke up in this place. I think it's like an Insane asylum. I do remeber going to Matt's funeral though. It was a week after I was here. Maybe I've been here a month. But I still don't know. I have to go.   
  
  
  
Tai shoved the journal he had been keeping under his pillow. He could hear the footsteps. A nurse with just a 'little' to much make-up on walked in with a cup of what was most likely pills.   
  
"Time to take your pills...Tai," said the nurse. Putting up a fake smile.   
  
Tai glared at the nurse. 'They', the nurse's and other people running this place, wanted to make the patients as comferterble as possible. Which meant they called him Tai. As the nurse walked over Tai backed away.   
  
"Come on Tai, if you take your pills it'll be the sooner you get out of here," the nurse said, walking closer.   
  
Tai sighed and walked over to the nurse. He held out his hand to take the cup of pills.   
  
The nurse handed it to him. She headed towards the door. As she reached it she looked back at Tai, who just downed the pills. She then opened the door and walked out.   
  
Tai walked back to his bed. He was feeling a bit drowsy. Which was the cause of the pills. He puased and looked down at a few set of drawers. He walked over to them, feeling an urge to. Opening them he looked around.   
  
He hadn't really looked in them before. Only just to grab clothes of his, which he hadn't taken out of his bag where all his clothes had been. Kari had packed them for him, at least that's what he thinks. Tai opened the bag of his. He started pulling everything out. When there was only two pieces of clothing Tai saw what he was looking for. A black Cd player.   
  
The last time he had used that bag was when he had went over to Matt's house. Matt had wanted to give Tai something. A cd he had made. Matt had sung all the songs in it. Tai remembered that. Matt had told him.   
  
Tai took out the cd player, walking into the bathroom. He started to turn on the Cd player. He'd never actually listened to it before. Tai was just standing in the bathroom, looking at nothing, but facing the mirror. The cd only had about five songs, when the last song came on it sent a spark through Tai.   
  
Tai turned the volume up as loud as he could. He put the cd on repeat, so it played that song over and over and over again. He stared at himself through the mirror. Suddenly he felt extremely sad.   
  
"Matt," Tai whispered, closing his eyes. His words barely even being heard by himself.   
  
Tai suddenly punched the mirror. Tears streaming down his face. His hand was bloody but Tai couldn't feel any of the pain. The mirror shards were in the small sink. Tai picked one up, staring at it. He brought it slowly to his arm.   
  
He started cutting. Long deep gashes causing blood to puddleon the floor. Tai made sure that the cd player was far away from him, as he sank to the floor. He started feeling a bit woosy. Everything was getting whiter or blacker. Tai couldn't really tell much now, he kept cutting himself though, to make sure that he would be with Matt.   
  
"Tai," a voice, soft and sweet sounding, echoed in the air around him. Tai blinked seeing some one with blonde hair in front of him.   
  
The figure looked fimiliar to Tai. "Matt?" Tai whispered.   
  
The figure nodded. Smilling a bit. Matt held out his hand to Tai. Tai raised his arm and grasped Matts. Tai closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Tai felt himself fading away. It didn't matter though. He saw Matt, standing in the distance. As Tai's last breath went out of him, he and Matt embraced. Hugging each other. Nothing would ever seperate them now. They finally found each other. Tai would never have to hope to see Matt again.   
  
  
  
  
Hours later Tai was found. The nurse had found him, tears and a smile on his face. The cd player was also found. Playing the same song over and over. By the time the nurse came in the bathroom the cd had been on the last part of its song. It played:   
"Oh   
I like your smile   
I like your style   
Baby   
And I hope that I can see you again   
See you again   
See you again   
And I hope that I can see you again."   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end!!! Good finish I think. Don't flame bcuz this is how I write. I hope everyone who read this likes it as much as I do (Or even more). If you've read Core I have some of chapter five up on my site. Just go to fanfic > digimon > Core > Chapter: [5].


End file.
